


Ersatz

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [101]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs thoughts on Ziva joining the team after Kate's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ersatz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonFire1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/11/1999 for the word [ersatz](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/11/ersatz).
> 
> ersatz  
> Being a substitute or imitation, usually an inferior one.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> I'm gifting this one to MoonFire1. I hope she likes it.
> 
> Tony and Gibbs thoughts on Ziva joining the team.

# 

Ersatz

Gibbs was down in his basement sanding away on his boat as usual when he heard his front door open and slam close. Stomping could be heard on the main floor as the person made their way to the basement stairs. Gibbs knew it was Tony and that he was obviously upset about something, but he’d found it was better to just continue what he was doing until Tony was ready to talk about whatever was bothering him.

“What was Director Sheppard thinking?” Tony grumbled. 

Gibbs stayed silent knowing this was only the beginning of whatever rant Tony was planning.

“I mean Kate just died and she’s thrusting some foreigner on us?” Tony expounded.

Gibbs continued sanding silently knowing the best he could offer Tony right now was his presence.

“We don’t need a substitute at all and especially not an ersatz one.” Tony complained.

Gibbs grunted. He rather agreed with Tony though he would not say so out loud at least not until she proved herself incapable. “We have to give her a chance. Jenny hasn’t given us any other choice.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Tony groused.

“I don’t like it either, DiNozzo. But we have to deal with the hand we’re dealt. Just make sure you watch our backs. We don’t know that she will and we still have Tim who’s mostly a probie.” Gibbs warned.


End file.
